Darker than Black: Eluding the Shadows
by El-Poofy
Summary: Set a month after the incident at PANDORA, Kirihara is on the look out for Li/BK-201 while Hei sets out to eliminate the Syndicate, starting from the lowest ranks. What are the odds of them crossing paths again in the densely populated city of Tokyo?
1. A month of absence

**Author's Note: This is just a side project. I've been really hooked onto Darker Than Black ever since I jumped into it early on in season one (Gotta love me some Hei ;D) I haven't seen season 2, but I kinda know what happens. Bleh. Anyway, this story is very Kirihara and Hei centric, just getting it out there. Oh and it's set a month after season 1, so yeeeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Darker than Black: Eluding the Shadows<strong>

_"Smash the final glass to bits, kick out the familiar landscape_

_And jump clear of the daily grind where the world revolves in reverse" - Hero without a name_

Kirihara sat at the table alone. The quiet rattling of plastic chopsticks against ceramic bowls was the only other sound that was made in the last few hours Misaki had been in the family-run restaurant. She sighed softly as she watched the soggy noodles drift around in the now stale soup. It was unlike her to waste food like this, but Kirihara couldn't help but think about the incident a month back.

The incident involving _him_.

It was already a full month since the explosion at PANDORA, and a full month too long since Misaki had seen Li, or BK-201. She still wasn't too sure if she could accept the fact that the shy, good natured and clueless Li Sheng Shun was really the Black Reaper, BK-201. And to think she was chasing after him all this time.

The owner of the restaurant went over to Kirihara's table and set down a hot cup of tea with a comforting smile. Misaki looked up at him in surprise then she mouthed a small thank you before picking up the cup. She had been coming here since Li went missing, always coming here with a small hope that she might one day catch him slurping through 20 bowls of noodles alone with the chef grinning at him. But he never came back.

Sometimes Misaki wondered if she should just give up, but every time she saw a man with hair like his and in the white button shirt he always wore, Misaki would jump the gun and confront the man. And of course, it was always never him. Kirihara knew that she shouldn't be chasing after him when she doesn't even know where he is.

Ever since PANDORA, the whole of Tokyo was in internal chaos. The existence of Contractors made everybody jittery, but it also made Misaki's job easier, not having to lie about her job. Kirihara was also still working closely with Kanami, her old friend informing her of every other major contractor who'd activated their powers recently. Also, as a favour to Misaki, Kanami had set aside an entire computer unit to watch BK-201's star alone. She wanted to know immediately, she wanted to be the first to find him.

* * *

><p>"Hei. Food," Yin said as she pushed the large packet of fried rice right in front of him, but Hei wouldn't touch it.<p>

Hei glanced around furtively, and then he asked softly, "... Where's Mao?"

The light haired doll gazed at him emotionlessly, "..."

Hei sighed and nodded slowly. He picked up the packet of rice and started to eat. As he ate, Hei began to speed up with chewing and eventually forgoes chewing altogether. He hasn't eaten since two days ago. Sometimes when he watched the small television in the apartment he rented with Yin, Hei would unconsciously watch the news particularly for Misaki Kirihara. He knew that after cutting ties with the Syndicate, he was under no obligation to spy on her any longer, but this time, he was doing this on his own accord.

Hei believed that it was the least he could do since he had been lying to her all this time. He knew that the lady officer, as Mao called her, had harboured secret feelings for him. And to a certain extent, he felt attracted to her as well. But Hei still didn't know if it's just the 'Li' in him talking. While it was true that 'Li Sheng Shun' was basically who Hei would've become if he wasn't a contractor and thus the 'Human' him, but still...

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Hei finished up with his food and stood up slowly. Yin would leave soon to tend to her small cigarette stall, similar to her old one, at the nearby street corner. Hei decided to shower and head out. It had been a whole month since he had last used his power and it had also been a whole month since he had cut his hair, shaved and left the apartment. Hei looked into the mirror and had to admit to himself that he looked like a wreck.

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door and Hei turned to open the door, but Yin decided to just speak through the door.

"I found Mao." She said.

Hei felt his eyes widen, "Where?"

Again, emotionlessly, Yin replied, "Mating with a white cat down by the river."

Hei couldn't help but cringe.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>An extremely short chapter! This is a prologue of sorts and while I don't plan on working on this very often, I'm not gonna abandon this either! (I have two other major projects ongoing, but I kind of ran out of creative juices to write them right now.) Reviews are welcome and thanks for dropping by!


	2. It's a small world

** Author's Note: ITSSS A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL, ITS A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: It's a small world<strong>

_No matter where I face, I feel your shadow adjacent to mine_

_I chase after it in a trance, but I won't fulfill my ideal – Hero without a name_

There was a case that intrigued Misaki, at least, that's what she wanted to believe. She sat in her office alone, her back to her door as she read the file diligently. The department should be empty by now, since it was getting late. But she had nobody to return to at night, so what was the point of going home when she knew that she would just be as alone as she would be here, working? At least she could be productive when she was in her office.

The longest hand of her clock that hung on her wall ticked away mercilessly. It was taunting her, informing her that with every second gone, the colder Li's trails were getting. The case files that she were holding were a series of seemingly unrelated murders, contractor based of course. Each of them was clumsily executed, definitely not BK-201's doing, but still, she needed something to do. There hadn't been a single case that screamed _him _for the last month or so, but as a cop, it was her job to crack down on these increasing contractor cases.

Kirihara sighed heavily, her resolve was faltering. She wanted to see him again so badly, it was hovering on unhealthy. Kanami had even tried to set her up on dates with her _list of eligible men_, just to help her get laid. (As if she'll ever sleep with a man she didn't know!)

Her watch beeped to inform her that it was already one in the morning and Misaki groaned. Time flew too fast and she felt like she was getting left behind as everything else moved forward at a speed she couldn't match. The tired officer hauled herself off the comfort of her seat and stacked the files neatly onto her desk. She turned off the lights and headed down to her car. She took a deep breath and press down onto the accelerator.

It was times like these that she regretted that she didn't get a convertible instead. Everything whizzed past in a fury of colours and Misaki was glad that there were next to nobody else on the streets at this time of the night. The occasional trench coat wearing man strolled down the empty pavements, a cigarette hanging loosely from their lips. These people were common sights in the wee hours of the day, but after the PANDORA events, even they had gone into hiding.

Time and time again, Misaki thought she saw Li walking down the path. His shoulders hunched and his white button shirt looking almost a size too big. But over time, she learnt that these images of him were a thing of the past. Li wouldn't be walking down the street like that ever again. Misaki felt something wet roll down her left cheek. She rubbed at the tear and sniffed. There was a 24/7 convenience store over at the corner. She drove up to the parking lot and parked her car, vaguely aware of a man in a black shirt and trousers walk into the store from the corner of her eye.

* * *

><p>It was a pretty rough day for Hei. He had managed to find Mao sleeping under a tree with his white Persian companion this morning. His server may have been disconnected after the PANDORA incident, but Hei thought that he should at least keep the body out of trouble, lest Mao comes back and finds himself in the pound.<p>

Hei spent his afternoon getting a haircut. His dark stubble was still there though. Tokyo was a small city, densely populated, but still small. He wouldn't want to bump into people he'd rather not meet right now. It wasn't much of a makeover but Hei bought a new set of clothes, most of them were still plain button shirts though, just varying in colours. And a few T shirts that were on sale, he bought them just for fun.

A gust of wind blew across the empty street and Hei shivered, not exactly dressed for the occasion. He had been wandering around, memorising the area. He had managed to gather his own intel on the members of the Syndicate and one of the targets was working in the vicinity, another bad cop who chose the wrong side. It didn't matter who they were, if they had a connection to the Syndicate, BK-201 will take care of him. It was simple as that.

About a block or two in front was a convenience store. Hei walked towards it, hoping to buy some instant noodles home. At least then, Yin wouldn't have to buy outside food all the time and it'll save them some money. Uptil now, Hei had been collecting income from the odd jobs that he worked while doing surveillance work. They came up to a tidy sum, but not enough to support two people and an annoyingly needy cat. Yin managed to earn a few tens of thousands of yen a day from cigarette sales, not a bad sum, but still, with rent, food, Hei's equipment and bribing for intel, money ran out quickly.

Shrugging lightly, Hei entered the convenience store.

* * *

><p>Misaki knew from the way the man walked into the store that he was up to no good. It was an eerie time of the day and nobody was around on the streets. Police patrols were around but none here as Kirihara could see. Her police intuition kicked in and she grabbed her pistol and taser shoved them into her holster and blazer pocket respectively. Locking her car door behind her, Misaki stalked towards the convenience store with shallow breaths. She waited outside the door, listening for raised voices and any signs of aggression. After a few minutes, the sound of somebody climbing over the counter alerted Kirihara. A voice, male, shouted gruffly at the store attendant, whose own voice cracked and whined as he stuttered back. Kirihara didn't hear a gun cock, so she retrieved the taser from her pocket and burst in.<p>

"Hands where I can see them," she ordered, her voice was hard and stern. She could see the man behind the counter, a flick knife in his hand pointed at a terrified teenaged attendant.

The man's back was to her, but he was clearly hesitating now. Kirihara ordered again, this time she was louder, "I said hands where I can see them!"

The man nodded slowly, but his knife was still pointed at the boy. He suddenly threw the blade in Kirihara's direction and jumped over the counter with ease. She noted that he was big built. His black shirt was stretching across his broad chest and he was running towards her now. The knife had missed her completely, but it distracted her momentarily and made her vulnerable. The man tackled her to the ground and he sat top on top of her. She could see his face now, a young man, no more than 22 years old. He licked his lips gleefully, "Hmm? Never did a police women before..."

Kirihara squirmed under his weight as he pinned her arms onto the floor, he grunted, "Ugh, not bad for a girly... I think we'll get along just fine..."

He proceeded to lean forward and sniffed her neck. Irked, Misaki sent her knee flying up and planted a good head butt on the man's nose. He growled angrily as she gave hime another good kick to the head. The young man fell to the ground with a bloody nose and a sore stomach. He was still squirming.

"You fucking bitch...!" he spat and lunged forward, nearly knocking her down again, but she elbowed his back and kneed the same spot she did just now. She kneed him again, this time knocking out all air in his lungs. The man fell to the ground again, exhausted. Kirihara picked up her taser that had fallen to the ground in the scuffle and proceeded to shoot the pellets at the man for good measure.

The store was silent for a while after the man's screaming died down. The store attendant was still in shock as he watched Kirihara dangerously, as if she herself was the criminal. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the alcohol section and paused. She can't drive if she drank, frustrated, she picked up a can of coke. Misaki dropped off the coins onto the counter and told the attendant to call the police, assuring him that the taser would have sedated the man at least for the next few hours.

She walked out of the store and towards her car. The car park was lit up, but barely. However she could still make out a man trying to slip out of the store's back door and Kirihara sighed heavily. Work just keeps piling up. The man was probably an accomplice, trying to escape. Her taser pretty much died after she shot the man inside, so she had to use the scare tactic and drew her gun.

"Stop right there mister," she ordered, her voice fierce and dangerous, "your hands where I can see them."

"I didn't do anything wrong," he replied calmly.

Misaki cocked her brow up. There was something familiar about his voice. She cleared her throat, "You probably saw what I did in there, so if you don't want the same happening to you, you'll put your hands where I can see them."

"We both know that a taser doesn't work on me, Misaki-san," he replied. There was an edge in his voice.

Kirihara tried to control her own quickened pulse. It was him. He was standing right in front of her now. The shadow that she had been chasing blindly for so long was finally here. She swallowed uncomfortably as she tightened her grip on her gun, she hoped that she didn't have to shoot it tonight, "I'm not holding a taser, Li-kun."

"Oh?" he said. He sounded almost surprised, or as surprised as a contractor could be. There was a silence between them before Hei broke it, "Is it loaded?"

"You tell me," she said, her voice quivering slightly, but still confident and strong. She was still the Misaki he knew. At least that's somebody who's still trustworthy, Hei assumed.

"Don't you have work tomorrow? It's almost three in the morning now," he said, trying to keep his voice as level and calm as possible. He had nothing to worry about though. He knew that she wouldn't shoot. What she wanted was answers.

He could hear Misaki shift behind him, but he didn't turn around. She was just shifting her weight onto her other foot. "Are you getting tired of standing around, Misaki-san?"

"You could just turn yourself in and let me rest, Li-kun," she said. He could almost see the reluctant smile on her face. His back was still to her as he shoved his hands into his pocket. He heard her shuffle uneasily, "Your hands where I can see them, Li-kun."

He slowly took them out of the pockets, "Right, right. I just forgot, that's all. This is a nice chat and all, but Misaki-san..."

The zip of the wire sliced the air and Misaki knew immediately what was going on as he disappeared into the darkness of the night. His voice lingered, "...I am not the Li-kun you know, not anymore."

No. It wasn't what he said just now. The voice was from a month ago. When he saved her once again, and warned her that he wasn't who she thought she knew. But she saw the softening of his eyes that day, and Misaki was sure that the Li-kun she knew was definitely behind the mask somewhere. She just wondered if he would realise it too.

* * *

><p>It was close. Far too close. He got careless. If Huang were still around, he'd be yelling his head off now. Misaki was still the same. She was still far too forgiving, putting too much hope into him. For a moment just now, Hei had almost complied and wanted to just let her take him in. He knew that this would happen if he saw her again.<p>

He wanted to just become Li, and talk with her like he used to. He never knew just how genuinely he enjoyed her company. For so long he had always thought that he was with her, only because he was supposed to be watching her. It was surveillance duty. But after their third meeting, he realised that he was looking forward to surveillance duty. Just now, was far too dangerous. Hei knew that if he saw Kirihara again, the chances of him losing all senses of logic would be too high. What disturbed Hei was that somehow, inside, he liked those chances.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I said that I won't abandon this story! Whoo hoo! Been a while since I watched or did anything related to DTB, but what the heck. A little Hei and Misaki lovin' is always good for the soul. Exams soon, so I shouldn't even be on the computer. Heh. Reviews are always nice and thanks to _Dear4life _for the review! Glad you enjoyed it!


	3. Two times in a row

** Author's Note: Just a lil warning to the people out there. This story is probably gonna end really _really _abruptly, but I'll at least give you some fluff or something before I end it off. This story shouldn't take up more than 10 chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Two times in a row<strong>

_Hope and an inferiority complex flow about inside me; one day, they'll change into terror_

_ Even when the anxiety you keep pushing aside gives rise to agony again_

_And it's so painful you just want to run away, you're never alone – Hero without a name_

It had been weeks since Kirihara saw Li. She had made a call to Kanami, asking her to keep an eye on BK-201's star. If there was any movement, no matter how insignificant or small, Kirihara would know. She had to find him. She had too many questions to ask him.

Patrols were increased in the area of the convenience store Kirihara had last seen Li. In hopes of catching him herself, Misaki had started patrol duty, adding on to the list of duties she had back in the office. She was strolling down the mildly crowded path now. The dinner rush had died off slowly and only the supper people were walking along the streets. Misaki had passed the same store at least 3 times now, the clerk inside was starting to recognise her as he glanced out curiously every time she went by.

It was now 10.30pm. It was late. The night sky was an unnatural purple and the stars shined, but none of them were the natural Celestine bodies they used to represent. Now they were just gps devices for the police to track down contractors. Sometimes this fact saddened Misaki greatly. She used lay on the grass, up the hill near her old family house in the middle of the night to stare at the stars with her father. The memory was a little too depressing for her to thinking about right now.

The lights flickered erratically. Kirihara glanced up at the road side lamp and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. This was either a power surge from the power plant near-by or the circuits reacting to electrical based contractor power, and by now, Misaki was wiser. It could be another electric based contractor. _He _wasn't the only contractor out there who controlled electricity, but the odds of that being the case was a little less likely.

There was an occasional murmur from the pass-bys and sometimes a scream or two from the late night solicitors as they ran into the buildings as the lights eventually exploded in waves. She quickly shoved her hand to her belt and retrieved a tactical flashlight from the slot. With a click, the path in front of her was lit up significantly. Misaki quickly swung her flashlight to the roofs. From past experiences, he really liked to gaze out from the roofs, it seemed.

There was nothing. Not even a bird perched on the tiles. Sighing, Misaki tired harder, this time swinging her flashlight towards a scream that caught her attention from the alley way nearly a block away from her. Pumping her legs as high as possible, Misaki ran, hoping that she might finally catch him this time.

* * *

><p>He could just end her misery right here, but it wouldn't be him. He wasn't like that, to kill unnecessarily. It was uncouth and besides, he just wasn't the kind of person, contractor or not, to kill a crying child. The little girl was staring up at him now, her wide brown eyes filled with fear as she burned the image of the black reaper into her little brain. She was only curious, she only followed the strange sound that was much more interesting than her parents arguing and ended up seeing a tall, masked man holding the bloody face of a grey suited man.<p>

It wasn't supposed to be like that. She was supposed to have a nice dinner with her mom and dad, and tonight they didn't even talk back at each other, at least until they left the restaurant. But it was good enough for her. The masked man just stared at her and her tears refused to stop. The grey suited man was now lying face down on the alley floor, his blood flowing freely from his eye sockets and nose. The electrical surge through his body also meant that his muscles contracted and relaxed erratically and thus the body twitched every so often, adding to the child's trauma.

As she cried and cried, the masked man took a small step back, almost involuntarily. The child glanced back at the entrance of the alley and saw, despite the darkness, a slim lady holding a gun. She had a flashlight below her gun, but it was turned off so as to not give away her position until she arrived at the scene. The lady stopped at the entrance and stalked in cautiously.

The child continued to yell and sniff as the lady circled over behind her and the masked man tried to stay as far away from her as possible.

"So we meet again, huh, Li-kun," Misaki smiled uneasily as she poised her revolver at his arm, ready to incapacitate him as soon as he tried to lift himself off with that wire of his.

The masked man seemed to snort, but out came only a muffled grunt, "I wasn't planning on killing the child, if that's what you're worried about."

The child stopped crying for a moment when she heard herself being referred to, but after a while, she wailed again. Misaki tapped her gently with her left hand, "Go, go back to your parents!"

She nodded furiously and scrambled off. They were alone now, Misaki and him. It was too dark in the alley without at least the dim lighting from the fluorescent lights from the adjacent buildings. But at least she could make out the white parts of the mask and the shine on his trench coat.

"Officer," he started, his voice velvet and soothing, "If you're planning to take me in, I'm afraid that now is not the time. I have other business to attend to."

Misaki laughed mockingly, a sweat bead rolled down her forehead, "Are you insinuating that I'm just gonna have to _wait _for you to finish killing all those people, _and then _I can take you in, Li-kun?"

The man behind the mask tilted his head to the side and chuckled. Kirihara furrowed her brows. It was distinctively his voice, but her brain still couldn't match her jolly, silly Li-kun to this masked murderer.

"Haha... That's funny," he chuckled, his hands were still hovering over his pocket. One of them held his wire and he was ready to use it as soon as Misaki let her guard down, "This man lying on the floor... Do you recognise him?"

Misaki glanced down wearily at the corpse. The blood that ran down all parts of his face was too much for her to really identify the man, "Hmm? Am I supposed to know him? Did you just kill a cop, Li-kun?"

He raised a hand up slowly so as to not startle Misaki, "He's a cop, and also a key member of the Syndicate. I thought I'd throw in that little bit of information, lest I put you in a sour mood."

Misaki could almost see the reluctant smile behind that mask. He then croaked softly, "And it's not Li anymore. How many times do I have to remind you, Misaki-san?"

She smiled crookedly, her grip on the revolver loosening slightly, "I know Li-kun is in there somewhere."

"You..." he sighed, almost sadly if contractors could actually feel, "You're sorely mistaken. Li is a facade. Another mask I don to hide my true identity. How can you not figure that out, Misaki-san?"

Kirihara chuckled softly, "You're awfully chatty tonight, Li-kun."

"If I gave you my true name," he groaned, "would you please forget Li?"

"Then tell me," she said, her grip on the revolver loosening even more. Her finger wasn't even really hovering over the trigger anymore.

"If you like," he sighed, "It's Hei."

"Hei?"

"Yes. It's mandarin for black, don't you know?" he chuckled softly.

Misaki let out a huff. Hei stopped chuckling and the alley was immediately silent again. The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a bad move. Misaki still trained her gun at Hei's arm but once again, her finger on the trigger was barely there, and he noticed.

"You really should stay away from me, you know?" he muttered seriously as he slowed his breathing and tensed his legs, ready to jump out of the gun's path.

He could almost see Kirihara's eyes widen when he said that, but it really was just much too dark, especially with the mask on.

"And what if I don't want to," she said softly. The rest of the world seemed to have been shut out as the silence thundered. Hei simply stared.

* * *

><p>He needed to tell her. To remind her that he was not really the man she thought she knew. He was on a mission, far more dangerous than what she faces in her line of work. And that's saying something. He was going after important men and the heat after their deaths would be much too great for even him to dodge. He knew for certain that he would die at the end of it all, but at least he took those bastards with him. And it was exactly because of this inevitability that he didn't want her to be around when the boys stopped playing nice.<p>

Each target would get harder and harder to kill. They would figure out his pattern soon enough to notice that he was climbing up the pyramid, and they would most definitely send people after him. Without Huang and Mao around, this would be hard indeed. Hei couldn't bear to drag Yin too deep either. She didn't deserve this. Misaki Kirihara was another story altogether. She wasn't as obedient as Yin. She wouldn't stay put just because Hei told her to. He figured that it'll be best that he just leave her in the dark and let him be the bad guy. Someone needs to do the job.

"Then I hope you're used to being sourly disappointed."

An alloyed wire sliced the air and a faint _zip _could be heard as Hei threw his arm up. She knew exactly what he was doing and poised to shoot. She had let her guard down and she cursed softly. Shutting out her panic, Misaki shot. The bullet was too slow, but she hadn't aimed at his arm. Her nuzzle was pointed at his chest, he would be hurting for months, but he wouldn't be out. A grunt from Hei and Misaki knew that her aim was still true, but he continued to fly across without hesitation, as if he hadn't been shot at all.

Cursing again, Kirihara ran up to the spot where Hei had been standing. There was a bullet casing just a little up ahead, prove that she had indeed shot at the man and the grunt told her that she had most definitely hit him, but why hadn't he fallen? Sighing heavily, Misaki wrinkled her nose. She hadn't really pain much attention just now but she finally realised that she was standing in the middle of a dank and smelly alleyway between a red light pub and a low budget hotel, alongside the bloody corpse of a bad cop. This would at least be interesting to report to the office.

* * *

><p>He always assumed that Kirihara was an excellent shot, but Hei hadn't really intended to prove the hypothesis first hand. The piece of metal embedded on his (thankfully) bulletproof trench coat was still warm in his hands as he plucked it off with his bare fingers. He had returned home immediately after the confrontation with Misaki. Once again, it was much too close for his liking.<p>

Yin had known where he was, of course. The alleyway had been dank and moist, mostly puddles of unknown liquid and stationary water from the light drizzle just now. He returned to his small, Spartan room and plunged unto his futon. There was a tiny Tv set sitting in front of his futon and Hei thanked Yin silently. She really was too good for him. He turned on the Tv and switched over to the nightly news. There was a report on the blackout, caused by Hei's electric current running through the man's body (who was conveniently standing in a puddle of water), thus causing the entire area to plunge into darkness.

"Dinner," Yin said softly as she stood at his door. Her voice had startled Hei somewhat and he smiled shakily.

"Thanks," he said as he grabbed the warm bowl from her pale hands, "for dinner and the tv."

She flashed him a small but quick smile and left wordlessly. His room was his again and Hei chowed down quickly as he returned his gaze to the tv. They hadn't caught wind of his little disposal at the alley, but Hei assumed that he would probably see it on the news by tomorrow. That man was, after all, a policeman with some very powerful friends.

The night wore on and Hei turned off the tv. He took off his shirt lazily and slipped into his futon half naked. Yin didn't mind it, and since it was getting pretty warm lately, Hei decided that decency was secondary to getting baked alive. He lay in his futon and squeezed his eyes close. Images started to run through his head.

For some reason, the images were of her. Hei flinched a little. It was probably because he had just seen her just now, that he was conjuring images of Misaki Kirihara. The images were starting to range from flashbacks of their time together to fantasies that as a man, he'd not want to forget, but for the sake of decency, should try to erase it from his head when he next see Kirihara.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Alrighty! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! Hope you get a kick out of this chapter as well! _So you leave a review behind~ Because reviews make me all fluffy inside~ _


End file.
